bubbles8218s_fanfiction_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Bubbles8218's Fanfiction V2 Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki My name is Samantha Newgass, but you could call me Bubbles8218, Rules (for Cochrane-A, BlueKraid, and Princess Davidddizor) **Brothers do not marry sisters because it was illegal. If you do them, you will watch Dr Finlay's Casebook, and you will say goodbye to Animaniacs. **No threatning or blaming good users. If you do them, you will watch Spiderman Classic, and you will say goodbye to The Quest for Camelot. **No throwing tantrums about brothers marrying sisters. If you throw them, you will watch All Dogs Go to Heaven, and you will say goodbye to Tiny Toon Adventures. **No cyberbullying good users. If you do them, you will watch My Friends Tigger and Pooh, and you will say goodbye to Amazing World of Gumball. **Use Skippy Squirrel and Buster Bunny as Olivia Flaversham's brothers, Darwin and Gumball as Amy, Anais, and Princess Ember's brothers, Ding A Ling Wolf and Pajama Sam as Namine's brothers, Skunk and Charmy Bee as Alice's brothers, Wakko Warner and Yakko Warner as Minnie Mouse's brothers, Young Tails and Tails as Kilala Reno's brothers, Tommy Pickles, Hiro Hamada, and Hans as Anna's brothers, and Chuckie Finster and Taran as Merida's brothers. **Use Chris Thorndike, Elroy Jetson, Plucky Duck, Lampwick, Mickey Mouse, Brock, Elsa, Dot Warner, Daisy Duck, June, Quincy, and Babs Bunny as troublemakers. **If you do "Susan Test and her friends", it will be renamed to "Minnie Mouse and her friends". **If you do "Mary Test and her friends", it will be renamed to "Daisy and her friends". **If you do "Johnny Test and his friends", it will be renamed to "Plucky and his friends". **If you do "Roo and his friends", it will be renamed to either "Wakko Warner and his friends" or "Pudge and his friends". **If you do "Lumpy and his friends", it will be renamed to either "Yakko Warner and his friends" or "Mowgli and his friends". **From now on, the Father/Grandfather and Son/Grandson Relationship will have one father/grandfather and one or two sons/grandsons. (For example - Hugh and Johnny; Tulio, Chris, and Elroy; etc) **The hating spinach stories has four family members eating in the fancy restaurant. **The Mother and Daughter Relationship should have one mother/grandmother and ONE daughter/granddaughter. Not two. **You can also use Mowgli, Simba, Cody, and Bambi as non troublemakers. **No storybullying non troublemakers. If you do, you will watch Land Before Time, and you will say goodbye to Batman Classic. **From now on, Minnie Mouse was Danny's girlfriend, Amy was Knuckles' girlfriend, Cosmo was Tails' girlfriend, Cream was Charmy Bee's girlfriend, Sawyer was Choo Choo's girlfriend, Misty was Donald Duck's girlfriend, Tanya Mousekewitz was Mickey Mouse's girlfriend, and Sally was Sonic's girlfriend. **Me, Jillian1234, 761954, and Daviddizor will use Mowgli as part of the Taylor family and the Gibson family, Plucky Duck as part of the Riverton family, Elroy Jetson as part of the Smith family, Ronno as part of the Gibson family, and Lampwick as part of the Steilen family, Princess Morbucks and Mandark as part of the Straud family, and Darla Dimple and Terrence Foster as part of the Connelly family. If you mess up my family pages, you will watch The Rebel, and you will say goodbye to the Iron Giant. **You, Cochrane-A, BlueKraid, and Julidizor2016 need to use Lampwick as part of the Riverton family, Mickey Mouse as part of the Taylor family, Plucky Duck as part of the Gibson family, Chris Thorndike and Elroy Jetson as part of the Steilen family, Hogarth Hughes as part of the Smith family, Elsa and Brock as part of the Straud family, and June and Quincy as part of the Connelly family. If you mess them up, you will watch Have Gun Will Travel, and you will say goodbye to the Prince of Egypt. **No putting up articles about GoAnimate, GoAnimate for Schools, Plotagon, Xtranormal, Nawmal, Regards Ecards, My Fun Ecards, SoildGamers, Funny Ecards, or Katies Ecards. If you put any of them up, you will watch Darkwing Duck, and you will say goodbye to Ed Edd and Eddy. ** Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse